


Asleep in Your Arms (Doesn't Work So Well)

by fancyquills



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyquills/pseuds/fancyquills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett fails at being comfortable and Fenris fails at sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep in Your Arms (Doesn't Work So Well)

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely pointless but I like it.

The room was thick with the musk of their reunion. The fire, banked almost to embers, washed the bed in heat and limned Garrett, who was closest to it, in gold. Fenris, still tingling in some places and aching pleasantly in others, watched him. Garrett’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back and to the side, ankles crossed and the toes of one foot waving slowly to the rhythm of whatever melody was in his head. The firelight caught in the sweat cooling on his chest, his stubble, gilding the angle of his jaw and the slight pucker to his lips. Fenris remembered the scrape-and-silk of both along his inner thigh and swallowed, heat flooding his cheeks. Garrett’s arm was extended in Fenris’s direction with apparent nonchalance, though Fenris could see it for the silent invitation it was. For the first time, he accepted.

He settled into Garrett’s side, head pillowed on Garrett’s shoulder and knees tucked against his hip. He could feel the muscles of Garrett’s arm move under his ear as Garrett drifted his arm closer, inch by inch as though expecting Fenris to bolt at sudden movements. Acknowledging the precedent for his caution and yet still irritated by it, Fenris reached behind him for Garrett’s arm and pulled it around himself, settling defiantly in the crook of Garrett’s side and glaring at the side of his face, daring him to comment. He got fingers carding through his damp hair and a sleepy grumble instead. Mollified, Fenris fell asleep without intending to.

And woke up again, maybe only an hour later judging by the state of the fire, with a crick in his neck and an unpleasant lack of sensation in his cheek. He peeled himself off Garrett’s chest, Garrett’s arm a dead weight on his shoulder, and rubbed the feeling back into his face. He tried once, twice, three times to find a comfortable position with Garrett as a mattress and failed. He didn’t remember it being this difficult last time.  _Because you didn’t stay long enough to find out_. Frustrated and more than a little guilty, he flung himself onto his back on the bed with a huff and snuffling to his left told him Garrett had woken too.

Fenris rolled his head to the side to glare at his bedmate, who blinked sleepily back at him. “This is not working,” he gruffed.

Another blink, a little alarmed.

“It is like sleeping on bedrock.” He struck Garrett’s pectoral with the back of his hand to emphasise his point.

Garrett stared at him a moment longer, bemused but no longer panicked, and then grinned, managing to be smug even in near sleep. Without a word, he scooted down farther under the covers, rolled closer, and tucked his head under Fenris’s chin, one arm draped across Fenris’s stomach.

“Better?” he slurred into Fenris’s collarbone once he’d settled.

Fenris expected panic to cloud his head, but it didn’t come. The weight on his chest was a comfort, the smell in his nose — sweat, wood polish, dog,  _Garrett_  — so very different from the spice and metal of Danarius. Fenris rested his hand carefully in the dip between Garrett’s shoulder blades, feeling the expand of his lungs as he breathed, marvelling at the ease with which Garrett made himself vulnerable.  _I could kill him_ , Fenris thought.  _He knows that._ Fenris felt warmed, and it had nothing to do with the fire.

“Much,” he said into Garrett’s hair.


End file.
